civilwarwikiaorg-20200214-history
Charles Read
|placeofbirth= Mississippi |placeofdeath= Meridian, Mississippi |placeofburial= Meridian, Mississippi |placeofburial_label= Place of burial |image= |caption= |nickname= "Savvy" or "Savez" |allegiance= United States of America Confederate States of America |branch= United States Navy Confederate Navy |serviceyears=USN 1860-1861 CSN 1861-1865 |rank= Lieutenant |unit= |commands= |battles= American Civil War |awards= Confederate Medal of Honor |laterwork= }} Charles William Read (1840 – January 25, 1890), nicknamed "Savvy", was an officer in the antebellum United States Navy and then in the Confederate Navy during the American Civil War. He was nicknamed the "Seawolf of the Confederacy" for his exploits and daring. Early life and career Charles Read was born in either Hinds or Yazoo County, Mississippi in 1840. He was appointed to the United States Naval Academy in 1856 and graduated in 1860. He served briefly aboard [[USS Powhatan|USS Powhatan]] after graduation. Civil War At the outbreak of the American Civil War Read resigned his commission with the United States Navy and accepted a position with the Confederate States Navy. Read was initially assigned to the [[CSS McRae|CSS McRae]] at New Orleans, Louisiana as a midshipman and participated in the battle between batteries on Ship Island and the [[USS Massachusetts|USS Massachusetts]] on July 9, 1861. On October 12, 1861, he participated in the attack on the Union blockading squadron at Head of the Passes on the Mississippi River. When the commander of the CSS McRae was wounded on April 24, 1862, Read took command of the ship. Read then served as executive officer of the [[CSS Arkansas|CSS Arkansas]] during its actions against a blockading fleet of over 30 ships on the Mississippi River near Vicksburg, Mississippi on 13 July 1862. Read served as acting commander of the Arkansas during her final battle supporting the Confederate Army assaulting Baton Rouge, Louisiana on 6 August 1862. After the sinking of the Arkansas, Read travelled by foot to Port Hudson, Louisiana and assisted with the emplacement of shore guns there. Read was soon ordered to Mobile, Alabama and was assigned to the [[CSS Florida|CSS Florida]] which set sail on 15 January 1863. He transferred to the [[CSS Clarence|CSS Clarence]], a captured prize of the Florida, and set out on his own. During this raiding mission, which lasted from 6 June 1863 to 27 June 1863, Read transferred his command to prize vessels twice more, once to the [[CSS Tacony|CSS Tacony]] and finally to the [[CSS Archer|CSS Archer]]. At the end of the raid, Lieutenant Read had captured or destroyed twenty-two United States vessels. He and his crew were captured off Portland, Maine on June 27, 1863, while attempting to take the US revenue cutter ''Caleb Cushing''. Read was held at Fort Warren, Massachusetts, until he was exchanged at Cox Wharf, Virginia, on October 18, 1864. After his release, Read participated in naval and land operations on the James River. In January 1865, he was assigned to the [[CSS Webb|CSS Webb]] at Shreveport, Louisiana with the intention that she become a raider in the Pacific Ocean. Read did not reach the Webb until 22 April 1865. Read attempted to break out to the Gulf of Mexico but grounded in shallow waters near New Orleans on April 23, 1865. Read fired the ship to prevent its capture by Federal forces. Read surrendered to Federal naval authorities in New Orleans and was transported again to Fort Warren. He was released on July 24, 1865. After the war In 1867, Read was second officer aboard a ship involved in an effort to help Cuban rebels overthrow the Spanish government of the island. Read and others were arrested by the US government but quickly released. Read earned the Confederate Medal of Honor for his service. Read earned his nickname "Savvy" or "Savez" due to his constant use of the term. Charles Read died at Meridian, Mississippi, where he is buried. See also Notes References * Campbell, R. Thomas, Sea Hawk of the Confederacy: Lt. Charles W. Read and the Confederate Navy, ISBN 1-57249-178-7 * Jones, Robert A., Confederate Corsair: The Life of Lt. Charles W. "Savez" Read, ISBN 0-8117-1532-9 * Shaw, David W., Sea Wolf of the Confederacy: The Daring Civil War Raids of Naval Lt. Charles W. Read Category:1840 births Category:1890 deaths Category:Confederate States Navy officers Category:United States Navy officers Category:American Civil War prisoners of war Category:People from Meridian, Mississippi Category:Recipients of the Southern Cross of Honor fr:Charles Read ht:Charles Read